This invention relates to an image scanner which can detect a poor connection between a scanning device and a controller. This invention also relates to a copying apparatus including such image scanner.
There is a known conventional image scanner in which a scanning device and a controller are connected via a connector. The scanning device scans an image from an original, while the controller processes a signal from the scanning device thereby to produce image data. A technology for determining whether the scanning device is normally connected or not by analyzing image data obtained from the scanning device at a controller side has been proposed.